


Heavenly Delights

by Sabriel111082



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel111082/pseuds/Sabriel111082
Summary: Sam meets the most beautiful man he's ever seen in a bakery.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story. There will be some mistakes till I can find a beta to maybe help me out. Please comment and let me know what you think. I will apologise for short chapter next ones will be longer. I hopefully will be posting once a week maybe more. Thanks again for reading.

Sam had just started at Stanford university. He was wandering around the city to get familiar with the place. He started getting hungry, so started looking for somewhere to eat. After half an hour he came across a bright pink bakery called “Heavenly Delights”.

It was Valentine's day he hated being alone, there was a girl in one of his classes Jessica Moore but he can't see it going anything further than friends. He was staring through the window looking at all the delicious cakes trying to decide what to have. When he looked up he was stunned, behind the punter stood a shot blonde haired god, with the most beautiful golden eyes he'd ever seen.

Sam was breathless, and sweaty. He'd never had this reaction to a guy before. Now he was pacing back and forward looking at his phone. “Maybe I should phone dean” he thought. Nah he would just laugh and make a joke. He noticed it was now five to five and the store would be closing soon so he decided to head home.

Just as he turned the corner he bumped into someone coming out the store. He apologised then looked down to see those stunning gold eyes staring up at him. “ Oh not at all gigantor it was all my fault" the guy said “ I saw you looking in the window as I was closing up thought you might like this” handing Sam a gorgeous chocolate cupcake with red rose in frosting on top in cute pick box.

Sam staggers back and said “ oh thanks how much do I owe you?”  
“Oh not a thing sweet cheeks it's Valentine's day after all and everyone should be given a rose” “ by the way the name's Gabriel and I hope I'm not too forward but my numbers in the box” with that Gabriel walked back into the shop and locked the door.

Sam was stunned he stood there for about 5 minutes till it started raining and he realised were he was. He headed back to his dorm and luckily his roommate Garth wasn't back yet he couldn't be bothered with all his questions to why Sam can't stop smiling. Why could he stop smiling.

That night he went to sleep after eating the most delicious cupcake he's ever had. All he could dream about was those eyes staring up at him while Gabriel devoured his hard cock. Taking it all the way down. Sam woke up with a wet boxers. “Oh my lord I'm a fucking teenager again"


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to figure out his feelings and needs the help of a certain firery red headed queen

Sam woke again later that morning with far too many questions in his head. He got up and noticed Garth hadn't come back last night not like him he thought. Once Sam had showered changed and had his breakfast he decided to go talk to the only person who maybe able to answer those questions without judging him.

Pulling out his phone he noticed a voicemail. “Hey Sam it's Garth sorry had to return home quick,my mum's taken ill. I've emailed my teachers but could u pick up any work and take notes for me. Thank dude.”. Sam sighed and text Garth back to let him know it was cool and to wish his mum a speedy recovery. He then looked through his contacts looking for the number.

To: The Queen : hey char are you free today really need to talk kind of an emergency.

Few minutes later he got his reply.

From: The Queen: hey Sammy, yeah as usual I'm always free for you. Fire over when ready.

Sam smiled then finished his breakfast. Luckily Charlie's dorm room was only five minutes away. He just walked in didn't need to knock. Charlie was as usual sitting at her computer shouting demands to her minions. He was about to clear his throat to let Charlie know he was there when a voice from the corner said “ hi Sam, long time no see” Sam laughed “hey dot how you doing,”. 

Charlie shouted into her mike “ABORT ABORT” but was too late her troops were dying “Damit” with that she threw her headset down swing round in the chair and threw herself at Sam. Who luckily caught her. She wrapped her legs around him squeezing him so hard. Dot sat on the bed laughing her head off. 

“Ok Winchester out with it” Charlie said as she claimed off him and sat beside her girlfriend. Sam sighed he didn't know where to start. Looking at Charlie he thought best come out with it. “ I like someone but it's complicated” he let out a breath. Charlie was stunned, the she asked “ ok but it's not like you to get this worked up over a girl is she married or something?”. 

Sam wished it was that simple but alas he had to tell her the truth. “ It's not a girl it's a …….. it's a guy” he hid face in his hands waiting on the screams of laughter, but they never came. Charlie got of her bed crossed the room to where Sam sat at her computer Tavel hugged him then got in her knees. Sam looked at his red headed friend in awe. “Sammy, it's about goddamned time,so ok who is he?, Is he gay?, where did you meet?”

Sam laughed then told them all about Gabe, how he had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen and how he baked the most delicious cakes he'd ever tasted. Charlie was smiling so big it made same blush. Her plan was simple he should be friends find out more about this Gabe person see if he likes Sam as much he does him.

So the next day Sam decides to go visit the bakery. When he walked in the smell of fresh bread hit his nostrils. Sam moaned at the delicious smell. Just then he heard the sweetest laugh “ hey moose, I didn't think I'd see you again especially after I have you my number but didn't hear back “ Sam blushed “ yeah sorry the number was smudged by the cupcake” he fidgeted nervously.

Gabe handed him a sheet of paper with his number on “so was that all you came in for today ,and oh I didn't catch your name” Sam took the paper and replied “ sorry it's Sam and I actually came in for more of your delicious cupcakes, did you make them yourself?”. “I bake them all from scratch, sometimes I have help from my brother during the holidays but mainly little old Moi" “so how many and what flavour” Gabe asked which made Sam blush. My god those dimples are distracting Gabe thought.

After Sam chose and paid for the treats they said goodbyes Sam headed for home. When he got back he remembered Garth was still away so he headed for Charlie's and decided to share his treats with her. He walked in with smile so big Charlie had to wave her hand in front of his face to get his attention. “Earth to Sam, OI WINCHESTER” Sam shook his head “ oh sorry char was miles away”. She was about to ask a million questions when he shoved a cake in her mouth install she moaned. “ Oh my god you like Gabriel Novak how did I not realise” she giggled.

“Wait how did you know” Sam asked worryingly. “ I'd recognise these cakes anywhere, oh don't look so worried Gabe's a sweetheart” “ but also a trickster, good job he didn't know these were coming to me or he would have hidden a sour sweet in it or something”. Sam laughed and relaxed a bit as Charlie told him what she knew especially the part that he was pansexual but lately he's only been with one guy but they separated not too long ago. Sam went home to process this new information. He decided to text gave.

To: Gabe: hey Gabe it's Sam. Hope it's ok to fall you gabe. Thought I'd send a text so now you have my number. Also those cakes were amazing. My friend Charlie says she knows you and I've to say hey from her and dot. 

Not even a minute later

From: Gabe: hey samalam it's cool only my good friends call me Gabe. Glad u like the cupcakes and tell little miss Bradbury it's good job I love her lol

Sam smiled I wonder what Charlie had done he thought might need to ask her next time I see her. Sam laid down to sleep but he dreamt he could see Gabe's eyes staring at him as he licked a lollipop. Sam woke up wet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's missing and Gabe's worried can he find Sam. Time for some detective work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's chapter three got away from me a bit lol. Please comment let me know if you like it or if I need to improve anything. Thanks again for reading

For the next few weeks Sam text and visited Gabe regularly at the shop. He decided the extra 5k on his morning Brunswick would be worth seeing those stunning gold eyes. Gabriel was becoming used to these visits but wondered why this straight Adonis would be his friend. He really didn't want a repeat performance flyer falling in love with Balthazar only to be rejected because he was straight.

After a three days of not hearing or seeing Sam, Gabe was beginning to get worried. Only problem was he didn't know what dorm Sam stayed in. He remembered that they had one mutual friend in Charlie. He pulled out his phone and searched the contacts, finding the one he wanted he tapped out a quick text.

TO: Fiery Queen: hey char need a huge favour. Have you seen samsaquach lately. I haven't seen or heard from in three days I'm starting to worry.

He paced the shop trying not to look at his phone every few minutes knowing Charlie would be in a lecture or in the middle of a WoW battle. When his phone beeped he nearly jumped.

From: Fiery Queen: hey angel, no thought you and him finally got your heads out your asses and we're having a marathon sex sesh (which when happens I want all the details) he stays with Garth Fitzgerald you know from art ask him luv ya bitches. Peace out

Gabe sighed and decided he'd call Garth once shop was closed which would only be an other hour. Once he shooed the last customer out he pulled out his phone.

“ Hey Gabey long time no speak” Gabe laughed at the nick name “ hey have you seen or heard from Sammy we recently became friends and it's not like him not to be in touch” 

“Hey sorry I'm not at college just now mums I'll but if you look under the welcome mat there's a hidden compartment with the spare key I'll send you the address “

Once Gabe had the address, he grabbed his car keys and headed to the dorms. He pulled up and parked in visitors bay and headed for Sam's apartment. When he arrived he saw the whiteboard with “ GARTH'S NOT HERE SO DON'T BOTHER KNOCKING” .Gabe laughed then looked under the mat for the key. 

It took a few minutes but he finally found it. He opened the dorm room door surprised it was so tidy considering two guys lived here. He shouted for Sam but no answer he checked first door bathroom. The second living space/ kitchen. When he opened the third he stood in shock. Sam was lying on the bed in his boxers, he was covered in blood,bruises and cuts. Gabe shook himself and ran over “ thank lord he's alive” he thought. He shook Sam calling his name he got few grunts and moans but he was barely conscious. 

He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. Giving them Sam's details. He tried to get Sam up but no avail. He decided to hide some of Sam's dignity by putting in some sweat pants. Just as he pulled them up a knock came at the door. He let the EMT’S in showing them were Sam was explained this was how he found him minus the pants. They asked if he wanted to accompany Sam in the ambulance. Gabe said yes while firing a text to his little brother. He he need someone with him and cas was close to the hospital.

When they arrived Gabe was made to wait in the waiting area. Pacing back and forth waiting on news on Sam. He was so worried he didn't notice Castiel walking towards him. 

“Gabriel what in the lord's name is going on” cas asked worried about his brother. “ Oh Cas I'm so worried” hiding his head in Castiel's shoulders sobbing. Cas stroker his brothers hair whispering that it would be ok.

When Gabe calmed down he told Castiel the story about Sam and how they met. When he'd finished three men approached the reception the young one obviously upset started shouting “I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER AND WANT TO SEE HIM NOW” the busted calmly said “ Mr Winchester the doctors are working on Sam as we speak please take a seat and I'll have someone talk to you soon’

The two older men hugged the younger one into them and pulled him to a seat. “ I'm sorry to disturb you” Gabe said, “ but are you Sam's brother dean”

Dean was full of anger he went to stand up but the other man pulled him back down. He stood up “ hi ignore that idjit, he's just worried about Sam. Are you the one who found him?”. “Yeah we met few weeks ago my name's Gabriel” Gabe sat back down the guy sat next to Gabe. “I'm Bobby that idjit and Sam's adopted dad, and that sour faces idjit is my husband Crowley” Gave shook Bobby's hand “ Pleasure to meet you sir” Gabe said finally letting go of his hands.

Crowley disappeared and came back a few minutes later “ these might taste disgusting but will keep us all awake” with strong Scottish accent, he handed out the coffees. 

About 2 hours later the boys in blue had come to take Gabe and Sam's statement. Sam was still being seen to so they Questioned Gabe whole told him what he found. The doctor came and shouted Dean and Bobby headed over to the doc. 

Dean went to tell Crowley and Bobby headed over to him. “Sam's awake but not out of danger yet, he's got few broken ribs broken cheekbone and stab wound to his abdomen. He had a punctured lung but they've sorted it” Once the police have done questioning him two people are allowed back, I'll let you and Dean go. The doc told us if he was left another day he'd be dead” Gabe was trying to take it all in when Bobby hugged him hard “ Thank you for saving my boy “.

Gabe was talking to Bobby finding out all about Sam as a kid. About his princess faze and how he wanted to be rapunzel. Gabriel was laughing so hard when he stopped he noticed all eyes were on him. He also noticed his little brother sitting awful close to Dean his brain was in overdrive thinking only a shy virgin like Cas would chat up a guy in hospital while their brother was in a hospital bed.

The doctor came back out and told them two visitors were allowed back for ten minutes then he will be going on a ward soon and will be as to visit him tonight.

Gabe and Dean followed the doc back to Sam. They both gasped when they saw him. Sam tried to smile but flinched in pain. “ Dean please tell me the gruesome twosome ain't with you” Dean laughed and relaxed as he realised his brother would be ok “ yeah your own fault you still have Bobby as you in case of emergency. Told you to swap it me me ages ago bitch”. “ Whatever jerk. Gabe the doc told me you found me. I can't thank you enough” 

Game came close holding his fingers ghosting over Sam's hand to scared to actually touch “ yeah got worried my stalker found someone else to stalk and I was jealous” he said with a mock pout. Sam laughed then immediately regretted it. Then told Dean and Gabe what he’d told the police.

After leaving the bakery he headed to the library and try study for his exam on Monday. It was nearly midnight when he left and he had his headphones in listening to his music on way home. He hadn't heard them following him. The next thing he remembers, is someone's boots kicking his ribs, someone laughing calling him Queer and abomination. He saw one guy's face as he knelt down kissed him then spat in Sam's face.

Gabe and Dean squeezed Sam's hand. “Sammy the cops will find these bastards and if they don't I sure as hell will” Dean said. “ Hey let me know I'll help” Gabe suggested. Dean was shocked so was Sam but Dean told him he would. Sam's mouth was dry he asked for a drink. Gabe helped him take a few sips. Then asked if Gabe could leave him and Dean alone for a minute.

When Gabe left, Sam took a deep breath turn to Dean “ I need to tell you something and I don't want you to hate me.” Dean looked at him confused but signaled him to continue “ I think I might be gay” Sam hid his face in his hands waiting on the screaming, but all that came was laughter. Sam looked up shocked “ OH MY LORDIE” Dean screamed “ 'bout time you came out the closet Samantha”. “ So this Gabe guy he your boyfriend then or do you want him to be”

Sam relaxed after swatting Dean's arm “ I like him this is all new to me, but he's just out bad relationship with a girl I doubt he's into guys”. “Sammy are you serious, when we got here the guy was wearing a hole in the floor, his face lit up when dad told him you were ok . He's definitely into you”. Sam shook his head “ did you just call bobby dad wow it's only taken you what 12 years” Sam laughed . “ Been doing it a lot lately, John was my hero for years but I found out things about him it made me realise who my real family was” Sam pulled Dean into a hug , but was interrupted by the doc telling them time was up.

The next morning the cops visited Sam on the ward. They had good news and bad news. The good news was it was caught on CCTV from the bar across the road, they also found his cellphone. Which they returned to Sam. Bad news was facial recognition hadn't found a match in the database but showed Sam the pictures to see if he could identify anyone.

Sam couldn't breathe he pointed to the dark skinned guy who kissed him “ he's the one who kissed me I seen him in the library when I was on the phone to my friend Charlie talking about…” he paused and took a few quick breaths before he continued “ was talking about this guy I like”

The cops took down all the details and informed Sam they would be in touch. Later that day Dean Bobby and Crowley came to visit him cheering him up but he really hoped Gabe stopped by.

Once his family left the doctor's were doing their rounds. When the doc got to Sam he looked over his x-rays and charts and told him he can go home the next day but only if he had someone staying with him, as they were worried about concussion.

Night time visits came and Sam didn't think anyone was coming so he drifted of to sleep. When he woke an hour later he thought he had died and was in heaven. A beautiful pair of golden eyes were staring at him. “ Hey Gabe how long have you been here” Gabe was munching grapes and replied “ oh not long bout half an hour didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful”.

Sam explained he was getting out but would need to move back home for a while as he needed watching for next 48 hours at least maybe even more as he could hardly move without so much pain. Gabe was upset he might not see Sam for a while and before his brain could stop him he said “ stay with me above the shop, I have a spare room I can get cover in the shop for a few days” 

Sam couldn't believe Gabe was willing to do this for him “ can't let you do that Gabe you don't know me” but Gabe being Gabe was having none of it. Visiting was over so he gave Sam a quick hug and told him to text him when he wanted picked up.

All Sam could think about that night was Gabe would see me naked and I look hideous. Sam couldn't sleep that night but texted Gabe a quick thanks and sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes in hospital and finds out some interesting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was hoping to get this up soon but having technical difficulties. Hope to get next chapter up some time next week. Please comment as im hoping you all love this x also still no beta so ignore mistakes

The next morning Sam woke hoping Gabriel had changed his mind, but when he checked his phone he had changed his mind,but alas he saw a text from gabe proving him wrong.

From: Gabe: hey sam-i-am text me when doc's been round and let you know when I can pick you up.

Sam groaned eating his granola (if you can call it that) , that the nurse laid on his table moments before. Couple hours later the nurse came by to make sure Sam could get up and out of bed unaided. Then make him use the bathroom to make sure everything is working. He got the all clear and text Gabe to pick him up at 2pm

As he was getting himself sorted, pulling on the sweats he was wearing the night he came in and a hoodie dean had left the night before Gabe sneaked in behind him. When Gabe coughed Sam jumped then laughed. “Hey Gabe nearly ready just need to put my socks on but can't bend that well”

Gabe grabbed the socks and when he bent down to put them on Sam, Sam couldn't help imagining Gabe down on his knees sucjing him off with those perfect lips. Sam moaned before remembering where he was. He prayed Gabriel hadn't heard him.

Gabe did but ignored it. Once Sam was ready they headed back to Gabriel’s. The drive there was silent except the radio playing into the background. They stopped at Sam's first to collect his laptop clothes and school work then on to Gabe's.

When they entered Gabe's apartment Sam was surprised. As you entered there was a small lounge with massive TV on the wall to the right, a beautiful square white and oak kitchen to the left. Looking straight on was a light coloured hall leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms which Sam would see later.

Gabe slapped Sam's shoulder which made him jump “ I'm putting you in my room as it had en suite which would be easier for you” Sam was flabbergasted “ no Gabe I don't want to put you out your bed I'll be fine in the guest room”.

Gabe laughed his sweet dirty laugh. “Trust me Sam you would fall out of the guest bed it's only a queen, mine is a super king and would fit you better.” Sam agrees that would be better when he saw the bed he nearly fainted it was huge custom built with cream and green sheets and endless pillows that looked like they could swallow you up.

Sam sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, Gabe got in his hands and knees removed Sam's socks and shoes of lifted Sam's legs up on the bed despite Sam's protests. “ Sleep Sam get some rest I'll wake you for dinner is lasagna ok” Sam moaned saying that sounds amazing before closing his eyes and drifting off.

He slept about an hour when his phone went off in his pocket. He got a text from dean.

From: Dean: hey bro you ok? Has that little shrimp murdered you as you haven't let me know your out yet.

Oh shit Sam though. Dialing dean's number. He answered after three rings.

“ Jesus Sam you ok had me worried there” “ I'm fine dean I passed out when we got back to Gabe's “ Sam explained all to Dean and about the bed it was so comfy. Dean laughed “ glad your alright just keep me updated ok. Gotta run got hot date”

“ Oh yeah what's his name lol just kidding probably won't last that long for me to know him him. ” dean sounded shocked “ he will I think he's different anyway get better soon bitch”. “ Ok jerk speak soon have fun” with that he put his phone back in his pocket and decided to look for Gabriel.

Once he managed to get if the bed he wandered out into the the hall the smell hit him immediately it smelt delicious. He coughed to alert Gabe of his presence. Gabriel jumped “ oh sammoose i was just about to wake you. Did you have a good sleep?” “ Yeah gave I did thanks then got a bollocking from dean as i was meant to phone when i got here “ Sam replied. “ Oopsie hope he don't think you did that on purpose” gave was worried. “Nah he's cool” Gabe relaxed “ ok sit it's almost ready”

Sam took a seat at the table that Gabe had set for four. Sam looked at Gabriel questionly. “ We having company” Sam asked. “ Oh shit yeah sorry this is brothers night but Cas is bringing a date apparently said i wouldn't mind once i met him, whatever that means” Sam shrugged the heard the doorbell go.

Gabe ran to answer the door when he opened it he was speechless waving cas and his date in. When Sam turned around he laughed and said “ Gabe thought you said Cas was bring a date not my brother”

Dean blushed a sight Sam hasn't seen very many times “ erm Sammy i am Cas’s date” Sam nearly fell off the chair “ wait a minute Cas is the hot accountant you've been pining over for a year but how long have you been together” Sam asked with a grin 

Dean and cas joined Sam at the table sitting opposite each other and told Sam and Gabriel how they got together six months ago after Cas did the books for Bobby's garage and Dean finally plucked up the courage and asked him out. When they saw each other at the hospital they played it down as Bobby didn't know yet. Satisfied with the answers try all sat down to delicious lasagna and followed by homemade apple pie.

When dean and Cas left after a wonderful meal, Sam and Gabe settled on the couch to watch a movie on Netflix. Sam at one end of the huge sofa and Gabe at the other end. “Oh my god” declared Sam “ how they hell did we not know about them and i can't believe the hot accountant is your brother what a small world eh?” Gabe laughed and agreed he didn't even know is Cassie was dating.

Sam was laughing at the movie then winced in pain. “ Do you need pain relief samalam” Gabe asked worriedly.

“ Nah i'm cool but think I'm gonna head to bed, can you help me up?” Sam asked gritting his teeth in pain. Gabe helped him to the bedroom. “ You need a hand with anything else or will you be ok” Gabe asked sitting Sam on the bed “ I'm ok Gabe honest just leave couple pain meds out and some water just incase please” Gabe nodded and did what Sam asked then wished him a goodnight leaving Sam and going back to watch the end of the film.

On his way back to bed Gabe popped his head in on Sam to see if he was ok. Sam was screaming and thrashing around the bed. Gabe jumped over and grabbed sam hugging him close whispering “ shh Sam it's ok i got you, you're safe now shhh”

Sam woke to feel arms around him he jumped till he realise it was Gabe. He sighed “ it was all too real i could feel every kick”

“ It's ok the cops will get them if not before i do. You're safe her samshine” Sam sighed again “ thanks Gabe" and reached over for the tablets and swallowed them dry.

Gabe got up and was gonna head to his bed when Sam said “ Gabe don't go. Can you… please” lifting the covers and signaling with his head for Gabe to join him. “ You sure Sammy don't worry I won't try anything I'll sleep as close or as far away as you want” 

Sam nodded when Gabe got in Sam asked “ can you hold me please i need to feel safe” Gabe scooted over and wrapped his arms around Sam.

In the morning Sam woke with Gabe still wrapped round him. It was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time looking at Gabe he thought he shouldn't get used to this as he knows it won't go further than friends.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry I've had a few technical difficulties and moving homes stressful stuff. Hope you like this chapter next one will be up but maybe not for a few weeks. I hope people are still reading. Please comment let me know what you think. Thanks for reading xx

Sam untangled himself from Gabe as he was desperate for a whizz. While in the bathroom he decided to have a quick shower shave and brush his teeth wincing with each movement. He wrapped a towel round him and entered the bedroom again to put in some boxers and some sweatpants, only to discover Gabriel missing.

Once he was dressed he headed to the kitchen in search of Gabe to find him making breakfast. Sam sat at the table again and said “ mmm something smells good" Gabriel turned and replied laughing “ i doubt it i have showered yet” Sam shook his head and smiled.

“ Scrambled eggs and bacon ok” he asked the injured man. “yum” was all Sam could say. They sat in silence eating their meal. “ I have to do a shift today 9-1 will you be ok on your own for a bit”. Sam nodded “yeah as long as you have netfix on TV so i can watch shadow hunters and drool over Clary and Izzy I'm fine” 

Gabe's expression changed from happy to sad in the realisation that Sam was indeed straight. A minute later he plastered a fake smile on and said “ nope best looking pair is have and Alex hands down best ship”

They both laughed Gabe went to get washed up and changed for his shit while Sam made himself comfy on the sofa. Gabe gave him the WiFi password and alarm code and left for work.

Sam thought he best let Garth know where he was incase he came back early.

To : Gabe: hey garthy just me listen don't panic but i was attacked couple nights ago and I'm staying with the hot baker. Omg Garth he is so sweet like this morning waking up after a nightmare he stayed with me when I woke up again i felt like i could wake like this all the time. I'm so stupid tho he would never be interested in me the plaid giant. Anyway hope your mum's better hmu when you get home.

After he sent it he saw his mistake

To: Gabe: OMG Gabe please ignore that last message it was meant for Garth i shit please delete it 

To: Gabe: I'm so sorry I'll phone dean get him to pick me up I'll be out the house but the time you come home I'm so embarrassed.

Before he could phone Dean his phone rang, he saw it was Gabriel. He was scared but clicked accept. “ Hey I'm sorry look don't worry i was just calling dean I'll be out in few hours please don't……” before he could finish Gabe shouted “ SAM shut up” he could hear Gabe laughing as he continued “ you don't have to go anywhere but we do need to talk following that text I'll be home soon just promise you won't go anywhere”

Sam was almost crying when he replied “ ok i promise”. Gabe told him not to worry and hung up. Sam paced the flat back and forth till he heard the keys in the front door he sat back on the couch leg twitching biting his nails.

Gabe came in took his shoes and jacket off, put his keys in the bowl when he entered the lounge.

Sam was standing with his head held low, Gabe stood in front of the giant looked up to Sam and said “ Sam stop panicking it's not going to help your ribs” up he pulled Sam down onto the sofa. Sam looked at Gabe he was right the hyperventilating was making his rib ache.

Sam sighed “ I'm sorry about that text, i never intended you to find out. You said you had a bad experience with the last guy and up till now i thought i was straight" , “ the moment i saw you i knew you were different just couldn't figure out why. But i can't stay here i can't do this knowing you know how i feel and knowing it won't go anywhere” 

Sam stood up Gabe was in shock. “ You're right Sammy i can't do this just now, we barely know each other and I'm still upset 'bout balthy i can't risk going through that again” he grabbed Sam's hand” but you can still stay please i can't have that on my conscious I'll stay in guest room”

Sam nodded and said he was going to lie down. Gabe said “I'll get dinner sorted” Sam lay on the bed and looked for his phone pulling up my queens contact details he needed a backup plan

After a a few rings he head laughter “ hey how's the patient” Sam asked himself that alot “ char i need a favour, can i stay with u and dot for a few days till I'm better things aren't great here right now”

“Sure sam I'll come pick you up in couple hours i have a late class” Sam thanked her and went to pack his clothes. 

After a quiet dinner Charlie turned up and helped take Sam's bags down to her car. Gabe was rocking on his feet scared upset and nervous he was losing Sam forever. Sam went over hugged him apologised and told him he'll text soon. 

Once Sam had left Gabe pouted a glass of wine and grabbed some chocolate sat on the sofa and cried his heart out. Meanwhile at Charlie's Sam was in a similar state.

After a few days Sam decided he was fit enough to go back to classes and start to catch up on what he's missed. Charlie was worried he was going back too soon so she did what any good sister would do she phoned Dean. 

When Sam for back to his dorm room he was confronted by Dean Charlie Dot and Garth. Sam threw his backpack on the bed and sighed “ guys I don't need an frigging intervention, I'm fine bit sore but I managed to get to all my classes no problems.”

Everyone was shouting over each other till the quietest of the room screamed “RIGHT THAT'S IT EVERYONE OUT MY DORM ROOM THE FUCKING LOT OF YOU” everyone turned to face Garth shocked, but all agreed and left.

Sam sat in his bed and thanked him for getting rid of everyone. Garth sat beside him and gave him a tentative one armed hug. 

Then Sam told Garth the whole story about Gabe and about Gordon and the beating. Garth listened and when Sam finished gagged him again and said “ Look I know Gabe I also know Balthy he's worried it's the same thing you have to give him a little space then proceed him wrong he's a stubborn bastard” Sam laughed a little then nodded. When he went to bed that night he decided to draw up a plan to woo the socks off Gabe.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a woeful Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter but wanted to get something up quick i now have a proper laptop and will be able to update hopefully weekly but still in process of writing chapter 7

Gabe sat at home moping. After a few days at home Gabe’s staff was getting worried so they phoned Cas. Cas turned up at Gabe’s apartment and let himself in with his key. There he found a woeful Gabe lying on his couch. Cas grabbed the blanket. Pulled Gabe to his feet “right enough of this self-pity and get in the shower you stink.”

While Gabe grudgingly went into the shower, Cas tided up the living room and kitchen, threw a load of laundry on and changed the sheets in the master bedroom.

When Gabe came out clean and dressed in fresh clothes, Cas shoved a sandwich in front of him to eat. When they finished lunch, Gabe told him about Sam and what had happened. Cas took Gabe’s hand, looked him in the eyes and said “Sam is not Balthazar. He is the kindest most sweetest person on this planet,” When he got up he said “sort your life out Gabriel and go back to work.”

The next day Gabe got up showered and went back to work praying and hoping a giant moose will not come in. Luckily as the day passed no gorgeous visitors came in. Gabe went home watched a few movies on Netflix then went to bed after a few drinks, he did something stupid, he text Sam. The text was a huge mistake and Gabe will regret it in the morning.

Sam had been keeping himself busy not thinking about Gabe until that fruitful day when his phone beeped during a study session, before the library closed.

From: Gabe; Hey Sam-a-lam I want to apologies for my behavior and hope we could be friends. Can we meet and I can explain things better?

Sam read and reread the text over again before sending a reply of Sure let me know when and where, but what if I want to be more than just friends. He didn’t hear back from Gabe again the night.

When Gabe woke and saw t dropped. He couldn’t do this again but didn’t want to lose Sam’s friendship. He paced about the apartment contemplating what to replay

To: Sam; Can you come round to mine tomorrow night about 7 for dinner and we can talk then. We will discus our futre then.

Sam agreed and it made Gabe nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos love you all


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's confession and Sams heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys soooooooo sorry its been so long. life got in the way then no laptop tried to type it o my phone which got broke so lost it all then was ill my god. if anyone's still reading i should be posting regularly if i can i'm working now so between work and training and reading i'll get next chapter up hope you enjoy love you all xx

To say Sam was nervous was an understatement. He woke up did his usual routine realising he still had 9 hours till he needed to head to Gabe’s. He only had two classes today and they were in the afternoon so he headed to the library. 

After a couple hours with his head in the books his phone was buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and saw message from Charlie

From The Queen: hey Sammy you free later need a word?

From Sam: not busy just now I’ll head right over 

When Sam reached Charlie’s dorm she had a worried look on her face. Sam sat on her computer chair.

“ what’s up Char?” Sam asked

“ Please tell me you’re going to Gabe’s tonight” when Sam nodded she continued “ it will take him a while to come out with what he needs to say, so please be patient and don’t interrupt him he needs to get it all out at once”

Sam was stunned was it really bad what Gabe was going to say was he going to tell him they can’t be friends. Charlie could sense Sam’s inner turmoil.

“ Sam calm down, Gabe has gone trough a lot so just be patient” 

Looking at his watch he could see he had to head to class. Getting up and hugging Charlie and kissing her head he left.

After both his classes were done he headed home for a quick shower and change before heading over to Gabe’s.

He paced back and forward in front of Gabe’s apartment building he was early. 7pm on the dot he knocks on Gabe’s door. When the door opened. Gabe looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, Sam handed him the bottle of red he brought it was Gabe’s favourite. He walked in to the apartment, took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the sofa. He could smell something cooking but couldn’t pin point what. He turned to Gabe and asked “what’s cooking”

Gabe blushed and replied “ I kind of called dean and asked what your favourite meal was, he told me aubergine parm”

Sam was shocked he went to such lengths, but his mouth was watering at the thought. He sat at the table watching Gabe dish out there meal helping himself to some salad.

After the meal Sam helped clean up but Gabe was silent throughout. When they were done they sat on sofa. Gabe fidgeted and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Sam sat with one leg under him and faced Gabe. 

“take your time I’m in no rush” he said to his nervous friend.

Gabe sighed “ five years ago I met a guy called Balthazar, we were really good friends and we got close. I slowly fell in love and thought he felt the same. We started a sexual relationship in collage. He asked me to keep it on the down low s he wasn’t ready to come out yet I was fine with that” sighed again looking at the floor twisting his thumbs.

“Balthy was a jock and was in a all straight frat. One day he called me to meet him n the locker rooms after practice. I went thinking I could live out one of my fantasy’s you know “ he laughed a little before continuing “ when I got there Bathy made me strip off he had some handcuffs and he cuffed me to the bench with my ass in the air”

Gabe’s tears were flowing and Sam desperately wanted to hug him. Gabe wiped his face.

“ next thing I knew the whole football squad was standing in front of me laughing. All of them in towels, I asked balthy what was going on he laughed and said “ stupid gay boy really thought I was in love with him. Had to take 4 blue pills just to get it up” Gabe was full on crying Sam reached over and took one of his hands.

“ you don’t need to continue if you’re not up for it” Sam said softly

Gabe squeezed Sam’s hand “thank you but I need to get this out, all the team took it in turns to fuck me. When they were done they uncuffed me and left me bleeding on the floor. I broke down in tears, Charlie must have been passing and heard me crying, she ran in and saw me. The police and ambulance were called, but I couldn’t give a statement” 

Sam was in shock he really wanted to hug Gabe now, but he wasn’t finished his story. 

Gabe got up started walking around the living room. “ Balthy’s parents were rich they paid off my dad for me to drop the case that was the last time I saw either Balthy or Chuck, I moved here and Charlie moved with me she’s been an angel to me” 

He sat beside Sam and took his hand “ I really like you Sam but I don’t think I could ever have a relationship again I’m broken” 

Sam pulled Gabe in close and hugged him. whispering “It’s ok I’m here for you for as long as you want me, if I only get to be your friend then that’s fine”

They sat the rest of the night just hugging each other in the silence. Before either of them knew they were both sound asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning both woke all be it a bit sore but neither one had a nightmare which was weird for them both. 

Gabe got up first went to use the facilities to put on some coffee. As he stretched, he could see Gabe doing the same in the kitchen he thought to himself “how the fuck am I going to stop myself from falling in love with this guy”

After breakfast Sam had to head home as he had an early class. They hugged at the door and promised to text each other Sam promising to always be his friend and told Gabe how brave he was before leaving.


End file.
